vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
134966-just-keep-getting-worse
Content ---- ---- Didn't seem like he was raging, he is pointing out that when they "fix" something the problem is still there and added even more. | |} ---- ---- I was playing on beta.. Beta = 99% working stuff, ZERO lags when I was palying, really I did never notice lag in the beta F2P launch = 100% working content BUT 99% lag, connection issues, server drops, fixing SHOP The reason??? Too much players for carbine server capacity = bad preparation, or maybe hope that they will elave later so its pointless to improve server? I dont know, I am not the God, but I am losing my patience every day | |} ---- How's that song go? 99 little bugs in the code, 99 little bugs... take one out, patch it around, 127 little bugs in the code... | |} ---- Isn't it a megaserver that is suppose to scale with the numbers of players? If anything, that is the one thing the megaserver is suppose to excel at. Unless its in name only like the dev said. | |} ---- But again, the patching it around seems to be leaving it in and adding more which is his point. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't complain about them not doing anything to help, am just curious how they attempt to help and actually doing things worse. Literally after every maintenance the game gets more bugged. | |} ---- ---- I'm afraid that european servers are shared with both east european population and west and the worst of it is that Russian population is too much and few speak common language. Russia should have her own server. | |} ---- Somebody should have told Carbine :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- This post is a perfect example to point out the fact that the PTR environments and the Live environments are most likely not the same configuration. Transferring things over to the live environment isn't a simple copy-paste job that will automatically go off without a hitch. The PTR server was set up with different variables to help test things, not to mention that there were not a huge influx of players trying to rush onto that server to instantly start playing. As for the live environment, given that things will always go differently when it is more open to the public, it is very easy to not pick up on something causing a bottleneck to the whole system despite a lot of testing. Edited October 1, 2015 by Rakien Roffo | |} ---- The sad thing is people do that tho. I've seen it in other MMORPGs people screaming about bugs and telling the company to fix them. The company says they are taking servers down to fix the bugs and it's "WHAT? You're taking the servers down, GREAT now I can't play today!" | |} ---- Technically there is almost no work to be done at all. Just turn off the requirement for a subscription in order to access the game. All The Best | |} ---- Here you go, folks. It just that simple! | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ----